


Makeup

by Semi_problematic



Series: Youtuber Philkas [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip and Lukas do each others makeup.





	Makeup

Lukas pressed record on his phone and waved at the camera. "Um.. hey.. we're doing something a little different today."

"Rose dared us to do a makeup video and I forced him into this." Philip smiled. "It isn't even my channel."

"Lukas is whipped!" Rose yelled from the background.

Lukas flipped her off. "I am not whipped."

"Lukas, baby, I left my phone downstairs could you go get it for me." Philip asked, batting his eyelashes.

Lukas smiled at him. "Of course I can. Be right back." He stood up, walking out of the room. 

Once Philip heard Lukas go down the steps he pulled out his phone, smiling.

Rose laughed. "You're an asshole."

"No, I just like proving him wrong." Philip smiled, opening the door. "Baby! I found it!"

Lukas jogged back up the steps, nodding. "Okay." He walked into the room, smiling and shutting the door. "Anyway, Rose dared us to do each others makeup. Philip is gonna do mine first then I'm gonna do his."

Philip reached up, taking a bag from Rose. "Oh my god. This is like twenty pounds."

"I gotta look good, but I also got pale ass shit colors for you guys because you're ghosts."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "We aren't pale."

"If you used what I used you'd look like Trump. Now go." 

Philip nodded, setting the bag in his lap, unzipping it. "Okay, now, first I'm gonna do some concealer." He grabbed Lukas' jaw and tilted his head down, picking up a pale tube.

"It looks like paint." Lukas mumbled, looking down at it.

Philip squirted some concealer on his hand, dabbing it with the beauty blender and dabbing it across Lukas' face.

"It feels like you're punching me."

"Beauty hurts, Waldenbeck.." Rose mumbled, looking up from her phone. "Dark colors would look good on him."

"That's what I was thinking." Philip mumbled, blending in all of the makeup before looking around the bag again. "You don't need contour, you've got good bone structure anyway."

Lukas blinked his eyes open. "Is that good?"

"Yeah, it's good." Philip replied, picking up a container of highlight and opening it up. "Did you ever end up buying the rainbow highlight?"

"No." Rose sighed. "I want it so bad."

"Same. It's so pretty and sparkly. When you get it you'll have to show me."

"You know I will. I'm gonna wear it every day. Right now I'm just saving up."

"I don't know what that is." Lukas mumbled. 

"It's the best thing to ever happen. Highlight makes everyone look good." Rose replied.

Lukas nodded. "Noted."

Philip picked up a brush and rubbed it across the highlighter, brushing it across Lukas' cheek bones, down the middle of his nose and above his lip and on his chin.

"How do you know all this?"

"My mom used to do makeup before she went out. I'd always watch." Philip replied.

The room fell silent.

"Do you have liquid eyeliner or pencil?"

"I have both. Pencil is easier." Rose replied, scrolling through her phone.

"I thought liquid would be." Philip muttered.

"Liquid is hard when you keep messing up and it smears and basically everything that could go wrong does go wrong." 

Philip nodded . "Huh." He opened up the pencil eyeliner, holding Lukas face. "Now Lukas."

"Yes?"

"Keep your eyes closed, hold still. It might hurt a little, if it does, tell me. Okay?"

"I didn't think makeup hurt." Lukas mumbled.

Rose scoffed. "What a man thing to say." 

Lukas flipped her off, taking a deep breath. "Okay, you can go."

As soon as Philip pressed the pencil against his eyelid Lukas jumped.

"You're gonna have to use liquid on him. Good luck."

Philip put the lid back on the pencil and dropped it back in. "Oh, should I do mascara before or after?"

"I do it before but do you think he could take it?"

Lukas scoffed. "Of course I can take it. I ride a motorcycle." 

Philip nodded, grinning. "Open your eyes and look up. Don't blink." 

Lukas sighed, opening his eyes. "I wanna see what's going on my face." 

Philip unscrewed the mascara, pulling it out and holding it up. "See?"

Lukas made a face. "That looks like a medieval weapon."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby. Now look up."

Lukas looked up, opening his eyes as wide as he could. Philip climbed into his lap, cupping Lukas' cheek and brushing the mascara brush along Lukas' eyelashes a few times. He moved his hand to the back of Lukas' head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey.." Lukas mumbled, smiling up at Philip.

"Hi, baby." 

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No, I'm not messing up this look." Philip replied, dipping the brush back into the tube and brushing it along Lukas' other set of eyelashes.

"That's mean."

"Stop talking."

"That's meaner."

"Lukas." Philip sighed. "I'll kiss you when we're done."

"He's needy, huh?" Rose teased. 

"The neediest." Philip replied, kissing Lukas' nose and putting the mascara up. "Okay, eyeliner."

"That sounds scary." Lukas wrapped his arms around Philip, rubbing his lower back.

"It is." Rose smirked.

"Hey! Don't scare him! I gotta make him look good." Philip mumbled. "Okay, close your eyes and hold still, okay?" 

Lukas nodded, closing his eyes, pulling Philip closer.

"Okay.. now hold still.." Philip held Lukas' hair out of his face, doing eyeliner on his right eye, slowly. "You're doing so good." 

Lukas smiled. "I know."

"If I wasn't doing eyeliner I'd slap you right now."

"Romantic."

Philip scoffed, moving to his left eye, doing the eyeliner on it. "Um.. okay..I think I'm done." He looked down at the bag.

"Put eyeshadow in the corner of his eyes. Like a light kind it'll make his eyes pop!" Rose called.

Philip nodded, picking up a silver looking eyeshadow and popping it open, getting some on a brush and putting it on the inner corner of Lukas' eyes. "You look so pretty." 

"I know, I'm just so beautiful."

"Should I put lipstick on him?" Philip asked, turning around to Rose.

"Yes, but make him look at the camera in case it ruins the look."

"Okay, Lukas look in the camera."

Lukas opened his eyes and looked into the camera, making a face. "I'm so.. sparkly."

"You're welcome." Philip smiled. "Do you like it?"

Lukas opened his mouth then closed it. "I want the lipstick."

Rose smirked. "Pick a red or something. Maybe pink?"

Philip dug out a light red lipstick and turned Lukas' head, rubbing it across his lips, closing it and putting it back. "It looks good." 

Lukas turned his head back, gasping a little. "Oh damn."

"He's feeling himself!" Rose laughed, clapping.

"I'm not feeling myself I just don't look ugly." He turned his head to the side, smiling then making another face. "Nope, no smiling." He closed his mouth, looking down then looking back up. "Dude, makeup is insane." 

Philip smiled. "You like it?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Lukas tilted hid head to the side. "I look flawless."

"You ready to do me?"

Lukas smirked, winking at him.

"That was the weirdest moment of my life." Philip laughed, looking down. "Okay, okay, now come on."

Lukas turned to Philip, taking a deep breath. "Are you ready to become beautiful?"

"Lukas, I'm a 10."

"Are you ready to become an 11?"

"You won't start until I say yes, will you?"

"Nope."

Philip sighed. "Yes, I'm ready to become an 11."

"Okay, so first I'm gonna do.. blush?"

"Lukas.." Rose sighed.

"I'm doing his makeup, not you." He opened up the blush, rubbing it across Philips nose and on each of his cheeks.

"Lukas, please-"

"No. I got this." He put the blush up, getting the concealer and putting it all over Philips face, tapping it a few times with a beauty blender. "Rose, why is it wet?"

"It's liquid makeup."

"But it wasn't still wet when Philip did it."

"Because he didn't put the entire tube on your face, Lukas."

"Rose, help."

Philip groaned. "Rose, what is he doing?"

"He put all the concealer we had left on your face. It's like.. dropping."

"Relax, I got this." Lukas rubbed his hands across Philips face, smiling. "Fixed it."

"It's in his hair, Lukas!"

"Lukas!" Philip yelled. "Why didn't you use a beauty blender?!"

"God gave me two natural beauty blenders when I was born." He waved his hands at the camera. Lukas wiped his hands off on a towel, looking back into the makeup bag. "I'm gonna do your eyebrows now. That's what people do, right?"

Rose nodded. "Be gentle with him, Lukas."

"I know, I know." Lukas picked up the pencil eyeliner, running it across Philips eyebrows over and over. "Rose, how does he look?" He turned Philips face so she could see him. 

"Christ, Lukas."

"What?"

"His eyebrows are black and it looks like a bucket of paint was poured on him."

"I think I'm gonna break up with you." Philip mumbled, smiling a little.

"Not everyone can be a makeup guru, okay?" Lukas sighed, picking up a beauty blender and tapping it on Philips face.

"Gentler." Philip mumbled. "You'll give me bruises."

Lukas smirked. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that."

"Perv." Philip replied.

Lukas dropped the beauty blender and picked up mascara, pulling out the brush. "Keep your eyes closed."

Philip nodded. "Okay."

"Lukas, you know mascara is supposed to be put on with your eyes open, right?" Rose mumbled.

"I didn't hear you telling Philip how to do everything."

"It's because he wasn't.. doing whatever you're doing."

"I'm doing my boyfriends makeup, thank you, Rosie."

"Lukas, I will break your arm."

Lukas just laughed, brushing the brush down on Philips eyelashes, gasping when the mascara got all over his upper cheeks and eyelids. "When you look at yourself in the camera remember that I love you."

"It's that bad?" Philip asked.

"Definitely." Rose laughed.

"What else are you gonna do?" Philip asked, blinking his eyes open.

"I'm gonna give you some lipstick." He replied, grabbing black lipstick. "Open your mouth."

Philip opened his mouth, looking up at Lukas. "If you get lipstick on my teeth I swear." 

"Sh." Lukas leaned down and pecked his lips. "It'll look good." He rubbed the lipstick across Philips lips unevenly, before putting the lid back on the lipstick and smiling. "It's done."

Philip turned, looking into the camera. "Oh.. honey.."

"What?" Lukas smiled.

"It's something else, isn't it?" Philip replied, leaning forward and looking closer. 

"Yeah, it is." Lukas grinned, looking at him.

Philip turned his head, kissing Lukas all soft. "I stick to doing your makeup."

Lukas laughed, nodding. "Good idea." He pecked Philips lips again, waving to the camera. "So that's the end.. I'm still not very good at these but I'll try to post more. Bye!" He leaned forward and shut the camera off.


End file.
